


Little Girl of Darkness

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cheerful Smile [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A creepy woman who tries to be nice but everyone's afraid of her. It's up to Rosalina to go her get along with other people.
Series: Cheerful Smile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769233
Kudos: 1





	Little Girl of Darkness

A woman walked into a grocery store.

She has long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with red skulls. She put on a black mask

~I'm just a little girl of darkness a little girl of darkness~

A song played as a creepy woman began to do grocery shopping

But people looked at her 

They run away screaming

"IT'S A WITCH!"

"MY MOMMY TELL ME NOT TO ATTRACT EVILL SPIRITS!"

"NO FREAKS ALLOWED!"

Suddenly she hears a soft voice

"Hello"

A creepy woman turned around to see Rosalina

"H-hi"

"I'm Rosalina you must be Dolores"

Dolores let out a small smile as she blushed


End file.
